Crystal (The Last Wanderer)
(Frosty Skies) |eyes = An elegant Crystal Blue |mane = A very dark minty green |coat = A soft sky blue |magic aura = Sky blue}} Crystal is a Unicorn mare and one of the main characters from Fallout Equestria: The Last Wanderer. She serves as the medic of the group. She is among the closest and first friends that Tornado meets. History Crystal is a young, medical pony who has been living out in the Wasteland since the day she was born. She tends to travel a lot, often meeting Doctor Stoneshade, for extra medical supplies, so she moves from settlement to settlement under the protection of the Steel Rangers. She met Tornado when she was staying in a small Shanty Village which was stationed outside of Stable 30 and upon meeting him, Tornado was covered in all sorts of bodily wounds. She tended to his wounds, hoping that he would do something for her. Traits Personality ''' Crystal is a kind pony, and prefers helping ponies whenever she possibly can. She hates it when her friends are in danger and being called a bitch. '''Skills Due to her being the medic, Crystal is very skilled at what she does and can heal a pony pretty quickly. However, during battle, she is not very efficient with her weapons and is shown to be a weak fighter, often being attacked or simply hiding behind boxes or rocks for protection. Equipment Prototype Stimpacks -- as crafted by medical experts, these rusty and rather broken syringes have the same ingredients as Healing Potions but pack a weaker punch. Crystal no longer has these from Chapter Thirteen due to her being given Healing Potions and Magical Bandages. Healing Potions -- the default medical equipment which should be supplied to all ponies in the Wasteland; Crystal found these in Chapter Thirteen. Magical Bandages -- these bandages heal wounds especially on the skin. They take a while to heal, but they are much more reliable than some rusty syringe. Assault Rifle -- Crystal barely has to use her weapon, but when she does, it unleashes a wave devastation at a rapid pace. Crystal is rather inexperienced when it comes to combat, but this weapon helps her stay alive just a tad bit longer. Relationships Tornado Dash - Crystal first met Tornado on the first day he mysteriously found himself outside his Stable and tends to his wounds and considers traveling with him as a companion. As Tornado's journey continues to find his sister, the pair have shown to have grown close, often protecting each other or tending to each others wounds. She is also the reason why Tornado destroyed Sunnyvale in order to save both their lives. Tornado and Crystal are in an intimate relationship from Chapter 18.5 (clop chapter) after revealing their feelings for each other. Since then, the pair were shown to be extremely protective each other, such as when Elder Lockheart tells Tornado that Crystal would be raped by one of his Steel Ranger soldiers if Tornado didn't start talking about why he destroyed Sunnyvale and Crystal killing Mist when he was about to kill Tornado.It is later revealed that Crystal is pregnant with Tornado's child by Swift when the group is discussing on leaving the stable. This leaves Tornado in shock and gives him the difficult choice on either staying to let the rest of the Stable 30 residents to escape or abandon the stable and go with Crystal so he could care for his unborn foal. Eventually, he decides to stay in the Stable so that Crystal, Swift, and all of Stable 30 residents to evacuate the Stable. This would leave Crystal in a deep depression for many years. It is revealed in the sequel "Frosty Skies" that Crystal is still heavily affected by Tornado's death and any mention of him by Sky would result her in tears and wanting to be left alone. Violet - Crystal's relationship with Violet was not well received. The two mares tended to argue a lot and Crystal had a clear problem with Violet. But, it is shown that Crystal feels bad about Violet's death and mourns as they bury the dead mare, showing that Crystal, even though she hated Violet, still respected her. However, Violet's perspective on her is currently unknown. Dodger - Crystal first met Dodger in New Apploosa and tended to his severe injuries after Tornado saved him. Their relationship with one another has not been shown a lot, but it is considered that they are both good friends. Crystal is shaken and disturbed by Dodger's sudden death and mourns for the loss of her companion. Mist - Crystal shows a clear hatred for Mist after meeting him, but it is shown that Mist is rather flirtatious around her, calling her a 'beautiful mare', but not showing a romantic interest. Mist's perspective on her is currently unknown. She is the one who kills him in the end, showing her hatred for him. Cyber and Swift - Two of the most recent companions joining Tornado's group, Swift and Cyber are both brave yet sometimes numskulls, but they both see the group as each others family. Crystal is shown to have a respect for both of the brothers for their experience in the Wasteland, making them have a good friendship. Swift was the one who told Tornado about Crystal's pregnancy, but it is unknown if she told him herself or he just immediately knew. Sky - Sky is Crystal and Tornado's daughter that was born after the events of 'The Last Wanderer'. Crystal clearly loves her daughter and has a close mother-daughter relationship with her. However, it is shown that Sky makes Crystal cry a lot since she always asks her mother about Tornado and her mother's past. Category:The Last Wanderer Main Characters Category:The Last Wanderer Category:Unicorns